


Air

by Lena013



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Other, Psychological Drama, Ustengrav, hitman - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: — Лерт Эккарт. Англия, пригород Лондона, детдом обыкновенный, 1976 года рождения, предположительно декабрьский, стрелец. Живу и работаю за еду и кров.





	1. Chapter 1

Холодный день одаривал жителей портового городка леденящим бризом. Рыбаки морщились и, недовольно бурча, прикладывались к своим фляжкам. Середина ноября будет морозной даже здесь, на юге Англии. Снег не обещают, но без теплого камина, шерстяных вещей и полной фляжки — мало кто дотянет до весны здоровым и готовым работать дальше.

Рыбачья лодка «Клад» барахлила, кряхтела и имела несколько маленьких пробоин, но ровно держалась на плаву второе десятилетие. Недалеко от берега мужчины закинули сети и стали ждать улова. Крис Беллтон вытащил из кармана мятую пачку сигарет, мозолистыми большими пальцами достал одну и, зажав её губами, принялся искать зажигалку. Выругавшись, он перехватил пальцами сигарету и задумчиво провел тыльной стороной ладони по щетине с проседью белых волос. Дурацкая привычка.

— Эй, малой, — окликнул он стоящего на носу юношу, — есть чем чирикнуть?

Парень вдохнул и развернулся, встречный ветер сдул его капюшон, и светлые слегка вьющиеся пряди стали лезть в глаза. Раздраженно заведя их за уши, он спрыгнул с мостика и подошел к мужчине, мгновенно достав коробок спичек. Не успел Беллтон, нахмурившись, удивиться, как парень зажег три спички сразу и поднес к сигарете. Смачно затянувшись, Крис задержал едкий никотин дешевых сигарет и выдохнул через нос. Взгляд скользнул по худой фигуре новичка, что прислонился к бортику и вглядывался вдаль, периодически убирая волосы за ухо. Беллтон хмыкнул.

— Отстричь патлы не думал? — спросил он, пристроившись неподалеку, сложив локти на бортике. Беллтон смотрел на искажанно-расплывчатое отражение в темной воде и смахнул туда пепел.

— Кто сказал, что я не пытался? — лениво ответил парень, скучающе прикрыв глаза и подперев рукой острый подбородок.

Разговор, казалось бы, стоило на этом и закончить, но то ли звезды сложились по-особенному, то ли последняя прикладка к фляжке была лишней, но Беллтон сделал еще одну попытку разговорить новичка:

— Ты откуда?

Крис знал, что парень был редким приезжим. В их городе с населением, едва доходящим до трех сотен, слухи о новом поселенце разошлись быстрее, чем их начальник успел отчитать своих подопечных за несуществующие провинности. Возможно, думается мужчине, не будь пацан блондином с голубыми глазами с запоминающимся лицом — о нем бы забыли. Но вот, уже октябрь, а приехал парень в августе. Девушки как с ума посходили: количество молодых девиц у рыбачьего порта росло тем летом в геометрической прогрессии, но прогонять никто не посмел ни парня, ни девушек — первый устроился рыбаком за еду и место в трюме, а вторые радовали глаз.

Лерт Эккарт был странным подростком, по мнению самого Беллтона. Как он услышал краем уха, парню пятнадцать лет, и он совершенно нелюдимый. Не общается, не сидит ни в чьем кругу, ест отдельно, где-то на пустующей бочке и все время находится, будто в прострации. Вытянуть из него лишнее слово — большое достижение. Крис вспомнил, что как-то начальник, старина Чендлер, спросил сидящего в темном углу Эккарта, где его семья. На что получил краткий, но ёмкий беспристрастный ответ: «Я сирота, сэр». Больше никто никаких вопрос не задавал. Детдомовские дети… они все по-разному странные, считал Беллтон.

— Англия, сэр, — непринужденно ответил парень, даже как-то расслабившись на сильном холодном ветре. Крис попытался потянуть сломанную собачку выше, не получилось.

— А поконкретнее? — зябко поджав плечи, уточнил мужчина под слегка насмешливый взгляд. Лерт смотрел сбоку, ненавязчиво, но очень колко.

Эккарт привычным жестом убрал светлые волосы за ухо. Веревкой, может, завязать?

— Лерт Эккарт. Англия, пригород Лондона, детдом обыкновенный, 1976 года рождения, предположительно декабрьский, стрелец. Живу и работаю за еду и кров, — Крис прекрасно видит, как парень насмехается над ситуацией с таким же не выражающим эмоции лицом. Но тона голоса и блеска в глазах достаточно, чтобы понять, что это такой особый способ пошутить. И, что удивительно, мужчина хрипло усмехается, после чего в последний раз затягивается сигаретой.

— Не можешь по-человечески, да, малой? — интересуется Крис, бросая окурок в плескающуюся воду. Лерт на секунду поднимает уголки губ.

— Пора собирать улов, _сэр._

Беллтон до знакомства с этим парнем не знал, что слово «сэр» можно произнести так, словно это завуалированное оскорбление.


	2. Chapter 2

Лерт был благодарен мистеру Чендлеру за то, что тот сам, пинком под зад и с морскими проклятиями, отправил непривередливого юнца в единственную пригодную для жизни каморку на небольшом складе. Ноябрь встречает их сильным ветром, инеем на окнах и прощавшимися взмахами крыльев чаек. Половина рыбаков слегла с ангиной, вторая укатана по самый нос. Обычно веселый рыжий штурман Джонатан Госс, кряхтя и сопя носом, кинул в Эккарта неопределенного цвета шапкой. На парня и без того косились не только портовые, но и просто местные обыватели. Как приехал в одних темных джинсах, рубашке, старых ботинках и драном пальто, так с тех пор его можно было увидеть лишь в рабочей куртке, взамен верхней одежды.

— Здорово быть молодым… — ворчал штурман, потянувшись за носовым платком. Лерт легко хмыкнул, не меняя выражения на лице.

— Вы даже не представляет как, — небрежно поправил воротник рубашки. Джонатан злым взглядом зыркнул на его расстегнутую куртку и шапку в руке. На плечо штурмана неожиданно легла тяжелая рука.

— Тебе больше всех надо, Джей? — устало поинтересовался Беллтон, подавив десятый зевок. — Хочет малой убиться, не мешай.

— А труп кто прятать будет? — проворчал Госс, переведя темный взгляд на давнего друга, что флегматично пожал плечами и указал рукой в сторону моря.

— На корм рыбам, — Джонатан стряхнул чужую руку со своего плеча, — беспроигрышный вариант.

— Всё-то у тебя просто, — отступив от него на шаг, бормотал Госс.

— Господа, может, мое убийство хоть не при мне будете обсуждать? — как-то по особому тяжело прикрыв глаза, спросил Лерт.

— Нам и делать ничего не нужно, — достал сигарету Крис, похлопав по карманам. — Сам себя в могилу загонишь с таким отношением к здоровью.

Эккарт выразительно на него посмотрел. Госс тяжко выдохнул. Беллтон чирикнул новой зажигалкой.

Грязная дверь проехалась на скрипучих петлях и глухо хлопнула о старые доски стены. Томас Чендлер перешагнул порог и наткнулся на три внимательных взгляда: два удивленных, один привычно спокойный — Боже, этого парня можно чем-то смутить? Начальник обвел всех недовольным взором, запустив пальцы в темные волосы и растрепав их.

— Вы еще здесь? — знающие старину Чендлера не первое десятилетие, Джонатан и Крис сдержались, чтобы не распрощаться сразу после злобного тона их прямого руководства.

— Такое дело, Том, — зажато начал Госс, засунув руку в глубокий карман. Он извлек файл со сложенным в двое листочком внутри. — Подпись твоя нужна, — Джонатан осторожно распрямил бумагу и протянул второму мужчине. Немного резко выхватив помявшуюся бумажку, он быстро пробежался по ней глазами в тусклом освещении фонарного столба над ними.

— Джей, ты с ума сошел? — удивленно поднял брови мужчина. — Отпуск в середине сезона? А прибавки к зарплате не хочешь?

Госс шмыгнул сопливым носом и уверенно посмотрел в глаза старому другу.

— Лиз заболела, сам же знаешь. Я должен приехать и помочь: присмотреть, приглядеть, еду приготовить…

— Со своими соплями, — вставил пять пенсов Крис. Джонатан пихнул его под бок локтем.

— Да, Том. Мне самому тоже не помешает вылечиться.

Они увидели, как устало выдохнул их начальник. Он не хотел отказывать Госсу в неплановом отпуске, так как тот всегда приходил в самые суровые погодные условия, а тут еще и внучка Лиза заболела. Но их работает и без того три человека. Придется отказывать. Чендлер уже было набрал в грудь воздуха, чтобы озвучить это, как напряжение разрезал беспристрастный голос:

— Я могу за него поработать.

Может, Лерта действительно где-то учили говорить с пугающим в любой ситуации спокойствием? Беллтон не в тему подумал, что этого учителя зовут «детдомовская жизнь». Идея подмены была интересная, могла бы сработать, если бы не пара нюансов.

— Ты хоть управлять чем-то, кроме велика, умеешь? — скептично спросил начальник, по-новому посмотрев на юношу.

— Научусь, — было ему ответом. — Я быстро всё запоминаю, — только Госс хотел спросить, зачем парню это, как заметил какой-то хитрый блеск в глазах. — Соглашаюсь за материальные деньги.

Беллтон удовлетворенно хмыкнул, старательно пряча улыбку и затягиваясь сигаретой. Малой не промах. Чендлер смерил Эккарта очень пристальным взглядом. Потом перевел взор в умоляющие глаза Джонатана, затем на отвернувшегося Криса, что стоит для любования вечерней морской стихии.

— Черт с вами… — прикрыл глаза Томас и потянулся к нагрудному карману жилетки. Раздраженно проверив второй карман, он развернулся и прошел вовнутрь, — где эти ручки?..

Мистер Чендлер подписал почти сияющему Джонатану его заявление, прогнал двоих мужчин — чтоб глаза мои вас не видели! — и затащил Эккарта за куртку в тепло. Начальник прошелся по скудной полке с книгами взглядом, вытащил три потрепанных не маленьких по толщине книжки и сгрузил неизменно невозмутимому Лерту в руки.

— Чтоб выучил всё от корки до корки, — говорил Томас, накидывая себе на плечи свой плащ. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты потопил наш «Клад», — белая фуражка, по мнению парня, смотрелась на растрепанной голове начальника невероятно комично. — Не скучай в выходной, Эккарт, — входная дверь громко захлопнулась ушедшим домой Чендлером.

Лерт постоял на месте, вслушиваясь в мерный скрежет покачивающегося на волнах судна, прошёлся в угол с расставленной кушеткой и поставил поверх одеяла книги. Рядом скинул шапку и куртку. У противоположного угла стояла небольшая чугунная печь с тонкой трубой, упирающейся в потолок. Лерт присел перед очагом, подкинул в догорающий огонек пару дров и закрыл дверцу. Разгорающееся пламя отражалось в пустых голубых глазах.


End file.
